Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{5n + 9}{5n - 3} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 3$ $ 5n + 9 = 6(5n - 3) $ $5n + 9 = 30n - 18$ $9 = 25n - 18$ $27 = 25n$ $25n = 27$ $n = \dfrac{27}{25}$